The path of Yahtzee
by Disney101
Summary: OK so this is a story about Waren an Bubda, they are stuck in the sack together. What happens when a game of Yahtzee goes wrong an the other side of Warren and Bubda is revealed. For Warren a more childish side an well Buda has a...


**Okay so this is my first oneshot, but I will make it a story if asked. So I hope you enjoy. This might be a little random, but what else is a guy stuck with a small creature supposed to do.**

The silence that enveloped around me was almost unbearable. Except I had a lot on my mind so I guess it fit me. All I could here ringing through my head was the news Kendra had screamed down to me. Gavin, the boy that stuttered was Narvagog everyone was in danger an needed a hero. But that hero couldn't be me.

Seconds after Kendra had told me, the little exit out of the bag was sealed. It was now just a ceiling no opening an no way out. I knew that this meant trouble for me and everyone else. But how to get out I didn't know. I don't know how long it's been, but I do know that I'm gonna be stuck here for a while.

"I miss boy who played Yahtzee, now stuck with weird man, who no talks." Bubda muttered. He sat in the middle of the floor playing Yahtzee hopelessly with himself. I sighed an walked over an sat next to him. Without saying a word he began to set up the boards. Then we began to play.

"FOUL THAT IS SOOOOO A FOUL!!!!" I yelled as Bubda smugly took my shoe from me. We had become engrossed in Yahtzee, after playing hours of it regularly, we had grown bored. So instead we set ourselves to discovering a new way to play. I discovered that Bubo also believed that he like me was smart an sly. The tricks we tried to use to win were random an devious. Right now we were playing a game of gambling Yahtzee. I bet my sneaker while he bet his cape. (Alright I'm sorry but I always have an image of Bubda wearing a cape.) His move had been good but not good enough, so instead he resulted to throwing a tomato at me. Yes we had food here an now I was covered in it. While I was blinded by the stinging of Tomato spray or whatever juice he had changed it.

"Fair is fair, Bubo is better player then you. Haha." Bubda said standing up to his full child size height. His smirk was worse then the famous Malfoy smirk from Harry Potter. Anger clouded my thoughts with a hoarse yell I threw myself at Bubda. Who was already running, cackling with glee.

"Bubda you cheater just wait till I catch you." I bellowed as we ran around the circular room. He turned around then smirked his annoying little smirk. Then he did something. Raising the banana that he had been munching on he through it at me. I already covered in tomato ducked an the banana missed. "Ha you missed me sucka." I yelled, the anger was starting to wash away now. Being replaced by the irresistible need for FUN!!!!! Now the chase was on, if I got my way I would have my revenge.

"Undo me, right now why I oughta..." Bubda trailed off his glare made me smile. I had done it after figuring out how to catch a child sized creature. You have to treat them like a child. So he fell for a trick that every little kid falls for. (An this has sooooo worked on my little brother.)

FLASH BACK

I halted suddenly, startling Bubda to halt to an stare at me in surprise.

"Bubda if you keep this up I'm telling your Mom what you did. I am so snitching on you. Oh your gonna get it." I said my tone sounded like a child's. He froze, his eye narrowed.

"You don't know my mommy." He growled.

"Do too." I said smiling.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!!!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"No! No! NO !!!" Bubda said stomping his foot. He was shaking with anger.

"Oh yes I do, think I come from Fablehaven, go to all the other reservations. I know a lot of creatures. So of course I know your mother." I said, hoping my voice sounded confident. I had know idea who Bubda's mother was. From the look on Bubba's face he believed me. His purplish color had paled, (I imagine him purple) an his eyes widened. Then he smiled.

"You don't know what I have done." Bubda said, he began to recover himself. The color was returning.

I smiled, being prepared for this cause I have a younger brother **(In my story Dale is the younger brother. His name is Dale right.)**too. I used this trick all the time. "I do too know, because I saw you do it. You may not of known but I saw. I saw you do what you don't think anybody saw. An you don't want me to say it out loud. What if your Mom can listen in on us, last time I saw her she had a magical item. She can listen in on any conversation. How do you think she found out about all the bad things you did when you were little." I said smugly, the lie came out smooth an easy. Bubda looked at me his face shocked, some sort of understanding flashed through him.

"That how Momma figured it out." he said, half muttering to himself. Through his eyes I could see he was having a flash back of every single time he had been caught. Now he truly believed my lie.

END OF FLASH BACK

Now Bubda sat tied in a chair sitting angrily, but knowing he had no choice or I would tell his big secret. I sat munching on a piece of chicken I had found. Chuckling every once an a while. As soon as dinner was done it would be time to play my biggest prank on Bubda. I was going to find out his deepest darkest secret was. Then I would do other stuff...

"So Bubda my buddy what is your biggest darkest secret." I said, my mouth was full of chicken so it sounded more like "So Bobber my buggy waz ish grrrrr biggest seret." Bubda looked at me with disgust. I swallowed an tried again. "So Bubda my buddy what is your biggest darkest secret." I said slowly treating him like an alien from another planet. (The whole we come in peace thing was pretty funny to me)

"Why would Bubda tell weird human." Bubda spat defiantly.

"Oh, my poor Bubda I have ways to make you talk." I said grinning evilly.

"NO evil thing will work on Bubda . Bubda is the best at this game."

I smiled an thus the games began. I walked slowly toward him, before he knew it I was on him. Tickling him like there was no tomorrow. "HAHAHAHAHA I have you now BUBBA!!!!!" I yelled gleefully.

(did you know that tickling is a type of pain giving thing.) "bwahhahahahha Bubda wants yo hhahhahhahahah you to stop hahahahaahahahahahahaa Bubda does not like this ga hahahhahahaha game." Bubda yelled trying to stop laughing long enough for him to say his sentence.

5 minutes later.

"Bubda begs you to sto... ha hahahhahahahahah!!!" I stopped as soon as he began to beg. It took Bubda a while to stop writhing around like I was still tickling him. "Bubda gives in, Bubda decides he will tell secret as long as you never attack Bubda again. You are crazy butt. Bubda likes crazy butts." Bubda said, a new unfamiliar gaze was in his eyes. I shuddered.

Recovering myself I said to Bubo,"Okay Bubda tell me an your Mother probably the big BANG secret you have." I said in an orderly tone.

"Wait Bubda needs time to rest." Bubo said intervening in my speech about finding it out. Sighing impatiently I decided to wait. So I sat on the floor waiting, an waiting. But not without doing something. All I said for the next fifteen minutes that we sat there was.

"Secret. Secret. Secret. Secret. Secret. Secret. Secret. Secret. Secret. Secret..." I said it loudly an I just stared at him. After ten minutes Bubo looked like he might burst, thirteen he was shaking, fourteen he was puffing his cheeks. I was driving him crazy. At fifteen he burst.

"Fine Bubo admits it Bubo is gay." He screamed, my whole body went into shock.

**DONE!!!! SO what do you people think, hate it, love it, think it's zany. (I think so too.) just REVIEW PLEASE. I really want your opinions for things. An if you want me to continue pls review. I love everyone ideas. Oh an it's my bday Tuesday. SO please make me a good present an leave me a review. I know the tickling thing is random, an so is this whole thing, but I am totally serious when I say that tickling is my weakest point. I am terrified of it.**

**Who do you want to win the world series? The Yanks or Phil's . I'm A Yanks fan NY RULES!!! **

REVIEW=Your team wins the world series (IF it's the Yanks then definitely, if the Phils not likely. I'm not the Fairy Godmother you know.)


End file.
